Unknown
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: ON HOLD! AU! Hermione ran from the wizarding world the day of graduation from Howarts. She returns five years later with four year old triplets. Will her friends accept her once again after she had been gone five years without communication? What caused H
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize

**A/n: I decided to already go ahead and post this again. I have revised the chapters so that they are better than the first attempt on the story. If you have read the little I had wrote the first time around, you will find that I have changed a few things and the plot will be a little bit different than I had originally planned. I will only be able to update on weekends because school is starting this Wednesday. Updates for this story and I'm a Zabini will probably be on the same day.**

Chapter one: Escape

Hermione Clark-Granger had had enough! Her husband had never been like this! He had always been kind, loving and caring. Then he had had to go off and make those new friends. Since then their marriage had quickly gone downhill. Her once spotless house had become filled with empty beer bottles and cans. He began to stay out later, not coming home to after midnight. He missed family outings that they had planned with the kids and his only excuse being that he was busy with his friends. It had gone on like this for two month and then Hermione had to confront him. That night she had waited up for him, planning to have a talk when he got home. The minute that she opened her mouth to explain how much he was hurting his family, he began to hit her. She took it at first, but he began to worse and worse and she had finally had enough. She was not going to be enough one of those abused wives! And she would be damned if he laid a finger on either her sons or her daughter!

The clock placed on the wall over the living room fire place read _9:45_. Knowing that her husband would not be home until after midnight Hermione felt that she would have enough time to escape before he could come home and stop her. First she walked to the bedroom that she and Freddie shared. She made her way to the oak chest in the farthest corner of the room and took the key that she always carried in her pocket. Making her way to the bottom of the chest she pulled out a small wooden box and opened it up. There inside laid the wand that she hadn't used since she fled from the wizarding world five years ago. She had kept it a secret from everyone that she was a witch because Freddie's parents felt strongly against magic. Hermione smiled to herself happy that she would once again get to practice the magic that she loved so dearly.

Next she made her way to her daughter's room. Aaliyah had been the first of the triplets to be born. Her room was decorated with all the Disney princesses ranging from stuffed animals to pictures and finally, Aaliyah's favorite, her comforter that showed many pictures of Cinderella, Snow White and Belle. Hermione saw how peaceful her daughter looked as she slept in her small bed and she felt saddened that she soon would have to wake her so they could leave. Quietly she whispered a spell that packed her daughter's things and stacked them in a neat pile on the floor. Quickly she shrunk the items and stuffed them in a suitcase that she carried. Carefully she woke her daughter and placed her small pink Disney coat over top of her Cinderella pajamas set. Quickly she put a pink pair of shoes on her daughter's feet and told her to wait on the couch as she went to get her two sons.

Marshal and Phineas shared a large bedroom on the second floor across from Aaliyah's bedroom. It had no real theme to it because both boys could never agree on the same thing. One boy loved Spiderman while the other one preferred the Hulk. Hermione smiled as she thought how close her sons were despite their different opinions. Making her way first to Phineas, who slept on the bottom punk, she carefully shook him awake and handed him his silver coat. She explained to him briefly that they were leaving and that he needed to wait in the living room with his sister. Once he was gone, Hermione climb the ladder and was about to wake Marshal, when she saw that he was already awake and staring wide eyed at her. Once she had learned that he already knew the situation, she handed him a black and green coat and together they made their way back to the floor. Marshal then noisily made his way to the living room where his brother and sister sat waiting while Hermione stayed in the boys' bedroom. Using the same spells she had used in Aaliyah's room, Hermione gathered her sons' stuff and then made her way down the hall to her room.

Once in her room, Hermione gathered all her personal items and placed them in the trunk, before shrinking it and the suitcases and then placing them in her pocket. Running into the den, Hermione ran to the loose floor board and pulled it up. Under it was some money she had saved and secret bank accounts she had opened. It would be enough for her and her children until she could find a job and support them. She stuffed the money in her pocket and walked into the kitchen. Quickly she scribbled a note to Freddie, pulled out the divorce papers, and threw her wedding ring onto the table, before walking back into the living room. She picked up her daughter who still seemed half asleep and with the boys walking in front of her, they left the house for the last time in their lives.

She placed the Aaliyah in the back seat of her Explorer and buckled her in. Next to her daughter she saw Phineas do the same thing. Making her way to the other side of the car, Hermione got into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. After making sure that Marshal was buckled in the seat next to her, she sped off leaving the house, never to return again. Not sure where to go, she just drove. She first thought about Harry and Ron, but if she went there she would have to explain. She didn't want to do that tonight. It would take all night to explain why she ran away after graduation and why she never answered their letters. She didn't even want to think about their reaction if the found out whom the triplets' father was. NO! She would not tell them who their father was. She would go see Harry and Ron tomorrow, but they would never know who the father of her children was. Never!

She drove on and on. All she wanted was to find a cheap hotel that had a room with two beds. She only needed to rent a room for a night and then she would return to the people that she had left behind so long ago. She would return and introduce her children to the world that they should have and would now grow up in.

* * *

About three hours after her escape, a drunken Fredrick, Freddie, Clark returned home to an empty house. Looking around he saw no sign of life. Peering into his stepdaughter's room he took notice that all the furniture was gone. He ran across the hall to the bedroom that had once housed his two stepsons and saw that like the room before it was empty. Being too drunk to understand it, Freddie headed off to bed. In the morning it all came crashing down. His wife had let him and the children he loved like his own were gone as well. Heading into the kitchen, he found a short note, and divorce papers. Next to the papers was Hermione's wedding ring. He knew he had blown it. He realized he would most likely never again see Hermione or the angelic faces of his stepchildren. Never again would her brush Aaliyah's long curly blond hair or tickle the two boys and watch as their brown hair with blond highlights fell in their eyes as they laughed. Knowing that he had lost the best thing in his life, he signed the divorce papers and placed them in the mailbox, hoping for the best life of four very precious people.

* * *

Twenty five miles away, Hermione, Phineas, Marshal, and Aaliyah were already starting to stir. Yesterdays events were only memories for them all. Today was a new day. Today was the day that Hermione Clark-Granger would return to her world. Today was the day that she once again became Hermione Jane Granger.

**A/N Finished for now. Hopefully someone likes it. Please review to let me know. I think that this version is much better than the first one that I wrote.**

**PadfootObsessed329**


	2. Returning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter. I am only going to answer a few reviews this time. Thanks to all that reviewed and please review this chapter to let me know what you thought of it.**

**Peggz: **Sorry, but Ron is not the father. I not that big a supporter of Ron/Hermione stories. Sorry.

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee: **No offense taken. I don't think that the first was that good. When I started to rewrite this I couldn't decide if I wanted Hermione's child to be a boy or girl, so I decided that she would have both. Then I couldn't decide if he was to be named Phineas or Marshal and I finally decided that I would just make her have triplets. I like the idea of multiple children also; it makes it more interesting.

**Sarah: **Before I start complaining I would like to thank you for the compliment. Now, first of I do not find that Aaliyah is a stripper name. I don't think that any name is really a stripper name. Any boy or girl could become a stripper regardless of name. Any Amanda, Danielle, or Emily has the same chance of becoming a stripper as an Aaliyah. Now you called my choice of names _American white trash. _It may be true that they are American because of the fact that I am American and do not know that much about British names. Phineas, however, I found is in the Harry Potter books as a relative of Sirius Black's so I don't think that fits your description. Next, I personally know a Marshal and he is far from _white trash_. He is a very rich and highly respected adult that would be appalled if he learned that someone described his name as white trash. Now Hermione did not stand for the abuse much. She was hit only once or twice before she left. I just needed it for the beginning of the story and will most likely not be mentioned again. As far as the Explorer she did in fact move countries, but I also don't know much about British cars.

**Thanks to all the other reviewers and I would like to say that two of you have correctly guessed who the triplets' father is.**

**Chapter two: Returning**

Hermione woke up early the next morning and decided to take a shower in the hotel bathroom before she woke her children. As she was fastening her belt, she saw that Marshal was starting to stir. Pulling out the suitcase, Hermione enlarged it to its normal size and began to pull out some clothes for her children to wear today. Walking over to the bed, Hermione sat down and handed a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt with a silver snake embroidered on the front to Marshal. He gladly accepted them and made his way into the bathroom to take a quick bath. After about ten minutes, Hermione entered the bathroom to wash her son's hair.

"Mummy, why did we have to leave daddy?" Marshal questioned when she had finished with his hair and was looking for a towel to dry him off with. All three of her children knew that Freddie was not their biological father, but they had always called him dad anyway.

"Daddy wasn't being very nice to mummy, Mars. It's better off this way. Now get dressed, I have to get your siblings bathed so that I can tell you a secret that I have kept since before you were born' Hermione said, and then left the bathroom to get Aaliyah.

"Morning Mummy!" cried the gray eyed four-year old after Hermione had successfully woken her up.

"Morning Ali" replied Hermione. She picked up her daughter and brought her to the bathroom that Mars had left just minutes before. Placing her daughter in the bath tub, Hermione left as her daughter began to wash herself. Walking back into the bedroom to get an outfit for Ali, she saw that Mars had begun to watch T.V.

"Mars, honey, can you get Finny up for me? You two can watch T.V. until I'm finished with Ali" Hermione asked and after a nod from Marshal she made her way back into the bathroom. After five minutes, Ali was cleaned and dressed in a white turtleneck and green overalls that had Ariel on the front pocket. When she opened the bathroom door she saw that Finny was waiting for his turn in the bath. She placed Ali on the bed and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a green T-shirt, and a black hoodie with silver sleeves and headed to the bathroom to bathe her last child.

Once everyone was clean and dressed, Hermione sat the three children on the bed and turned off the T.V.

"There is something that the three of you need to know about me and yourselves." Hermione began "I'm a witch and your father was a wizard. This means that you three are magical as well." Hermione watched as one child's face turned to shock, another to disbelief, and another to excitement. Hermione chuckled to herself, she should have known that Mars would be excited at the news that magic existed and that he would one day be able to perform it.

"Would you like me to show you some?" She asked. Ali and Finny quietly nodded their heads, but Mars gave an excited yes and began to jump on the bed. Chuckling, Hermione whispered an incantation and watched as her son began to float in the air. Mars squealed excitedly as he began to flip in the air causing the other three occupants in the room to roar with laughter.

Once he was safely back on the ground, Hermione told her children that they would be leaving the hotel soon and that they would stop somewhere for breakfast if they could agree on somewhere. She began to shrink her suitcases all the while watching her children. She saw that Mars was trying to show that his choice of Burger King was a much better choice than that of McDonalds. In the end, Mars was able to persuade the other two to eat at McDonalds that morning. Sometimes, Hermione wondered how her youngest child was always able to get what he wanted, but then she would think of his father and know exactly where that trait came from.

With her children bundled in their coats they made their way down to the main lobby of the hotel. She quickly checked them out and drove to the nearest Burger King.

As she watched her children eat, all where the cardboard crowns, she contemplated whether or not she really should return to England. She wanted badly to see her friends again after so long, but she feared what they would say to her. Would they accept her after being gone for so long? And what about her children? If they found out who the father was would they hate her? She thought it over throughout breakfast and finally came to a decision by the time her kids had finished their food.

"Would you three like to meet some of mummy's old friends?" Hermione asked her children.

"Sure" Finny and Ali exclaimed as Mars just nodded his head as a response not really caring either way.

Leaving the restaurant, Hermione headed for a magical community that she knew was only about half an hour away. Once arriving in front of the magical pub that strongly resembled the Leaky Cauldron, she placed a lightweight charm on the car, shrunk it, and placed it in her pocket. Taking the hands of Finny and Ali, she instructed Mars to grab his sister's hand. Together they walked into the pub and Hermione steered them towards the fireplace in the corner. After explaining to her children how to use floo powder and instructing them to watch a couple of people try it, she had Finny and Mars step into the fireplace and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. She quickly followed them; holding Aaliyah's hand as they spun around and eventually reached their destination. She saw when she arrived that Finny and Mars were engrossed in a game of wizard's chest, a spare that the Leaky Cauldron set out for the public's use. She was amused to see her children's reactions as the pieces moved themselves.

Once they had finished their game, Mars winning as always, she enlarged her car and the four of them piled in. She made the two hour drive to the Burrow with her children singing along to the radio the whole way. Pulling into the driveway, Hermione hoped that someone would be home. She turned her car off and sat in it for a minute, hoping against hope that she and her children would be accepted by her childhood friends.

As the children climbed out of the car, Hermione picked up Mars as Aaliyah grabbed Finny's hand and began to walk up the drive and head towards the front door. Reaching it, Hermione sighed and pushed the doorbell, waiting for someone from her past to answer the door.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Ginny placed her young daughter into her crib and went to answer the door. Opening the door she say a familiar looking young woman standing in the doorway hold a small child in her arms, one hiding behind her legs and a little girl smiling up at her. She guessed that none of the children could be any older than five.

"Can I help you" Ginny asked politely.

"Hey, Gin" answered the woman a little shyly.

"Hermione?" asked a shocked and dumbstruck Ginny.

**A/N: Well that's that. I hoped that you liked it. Not all updates will be this quick. I just have some of the story written out and saved on a floppy disc. Please review and let me know what you think. I tried to show some of the kid's personalities in this chapter. I hoped it turned out ok. I will be using the kid's nicknames occasionally throughout the story. I hope that didn't confuse anyone. Please, please let me know how you felt. **

**PadfoodObsessed329**


	3. Meeting Again After So Long

**A/N: I just finished my first week of high school. I got to say that I do not like it too much. I have like no classes with any friends and am instead stuck with the higher grades, mostly seniors. More to the point, now that school has started updates will be less frequent. I hope that you will be patient with me for only updating like one or maybe twice a week. I will try my hardest to get them up as quick as possible. Thanks.**

**I'm not supposed to be answering reviews so I will make a few general notes.**

**I see Hermione as a type of person that will allow her children to watch an hour or so of T.V. a day and only with her permission. Also I think that she allows her child a night at a chosen fast food restaurant one night a week. **

**I want tell everyone that I will not flat out tell anyone who the father is. I will promise that he will enter the story soon, but there will be a little twist.**

**I was glad that some of you were able to identify the house in which the kids would be in, but I will add some more characteristics in this chapter that might change some opinions. At the moment I'm not sure whether or not I will write about the triplets in Hogwarts.**

**I loved all your reviews. Thank you so much. I love you all.**

"_Hey Ginny"_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Miss Me?" asked a sly smiling Hermione._

Ginny looked at her long lost friend one more time before she fell to the floor with a loud thump. Quickly Hermione set a snickering Marshal beside an equally amused Phineas and went to Ginny. Beside her, Hermione could hear Aaliyah muttering everything she had ever learned about reviving an unconscious person in order to find the quickest and easiest way of awaking the red headed woman. Finally pulling out her wand, Hermione revived Ginny and helped her to her feet.

Once on her feet, Ginny launched herself into the arms of the woman that she and half of the wizarding community had feared they would never see again. After taking a step back, Ginny studied her best friend and the three small children that currently accompanied her. Looking at the three of the children, she came to the conclusion that they had to be Hermione's children. The two boys, who at the moment were smirking, were almost identical. They had a mix of brown and blond hair that curled at the ends, gray eyes that she could have sworn she had seen on someone else and a pointed nose. She also noticed that they had inherited Hermione's lips and her figure. The girl was a bit different than her brothers. She had straight blond hair that fell to her waist and sharp cheek bones. Though she did share the same starling gray eyes and pointed nose. Already she could tell that this little girl would have no trouble with the guys when it came to dating. All three children, she thought, were absolutely adorable.

Hermione it seemed hadn't changed that much. The only difference that Ginny could find was that her hair had turned a redish-brown color and it had lost some of its fuzziness and now fell to her waist in soft ringlets.

"Come on in, Hermione" Ginny said her voice still filled with glee. She couldn't believe that her best friend was actually here after five years.

* * *

Once inside, Ginny led Hermione and her children towards the living room. Just as Hermione and Aaliyah were entered the living room doorway, a bucket of ice cold water came crashing down upon their heads. Hearing the screams of shock coming from her friend's mouth Ginny turned around and knew instantly what had happened.

"SIRIUS NATHANEL POTTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled and within thirty seconds a small boy with unruly black hair and bright blue eyes entered the room, laughing uncontrollably. He didn't seem to care how much trouble he got in, all he cared about was whether or not his prank worked and judging by the screams it clearly had.

"You think this is funny? You think that drenching one of my friends is funny? Well let me tell you –" Ginny began to scream, but was interrupted as Hermione began to go into fits of laughter.

"Sirius? Well he does live up to his name now, doesn't he?" Hermione asked while still laughing.

Seeing her friend laugh only caused Ginny to begin laughing as well, meaning that her son would get away with his actions this time. After Hermione was able to control herself, she muttered a spell to dry off Ali and then turned to look for her sons. She spotted them in the corner whispering with Sirius, knowing those two they were probably planning pranks more risky than the one she had just experienced.

Leaving her sons to chat, Hermione picked up Ali and walked over to the couch. She placed her daughter on her lap and turned her attention to Ginny, who had just taken a seat on the opposite couch. She was about to say something when a little girl with red hair came bouncing into the room quickly followed by a black haired boy of the same age. Seeing that Hermione's attention was at the door, Ginny looked at her children and smiled.

"Hermione, you have already met Sirius, but I would like to introduce you to my other children. The girl is Lily Marie Potter and her twin brother is James Arthur Potter." Ginny said with a small smile on her face.

"Lily and James? As in Harry's parents?" a shocked Hermione.

"Yup, Harry and I decided after the twins were born that we should name them after his parents. After all, they were born on Halloween two years ago. We decided that the names fit the children because they each looked like Harry's mum or dad." Explained the still smiling Ginny.

"Ginny, I always knew that you and Harry would end up together. You two are just so perfect for each other. I knew that you two would stay together after school and create the big family that the two of you always wanted. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for the your first and second pregnancies." Hermione said sadly as she pulled one of the suitcases out of her coat pocket. She carefully enlarged it, opened it up and placed it on the floor. Ali jumped of her mother's lap and started digging through the suitcase of toys to find something of hers to play with. It wasn't long until the Potter joined her on the floor and together the three children began to play as their mothers talked to one another.

"Thanks, Hermione! We actually got married about two years ago! We waited awhile because we didn't want to get married without you there, but after a two years with no word from you, we finally understood that we shouldn't wait any longer for you because you weren't coming back." Said Ginny whisper the last bit.

"I'm so sorry Gin! I wanted to answer your letters, I really did! But I just couldn't!" explained a Hermione as tears began to ascend from her eyes.

"Mum? Momma what's wrong? Asked Finny when he noticed his mother's tears. Next to him, Marshal stood and headed towards his mother. Reaching his destination, he climbed in her lap and gave her a hug. Even as he hugged his mother, Marshal faced Ginny and gave her an evil look knowing that she was the one that had made his mother cry.

"It's alright you three, nothing's wrong. Momma's fine" Hermione told her children as she hugged Mars and place a kiss on the foreheads of Finny and Ali.

Ginny was just about to question Hermione about her whereabouts over the years and why she had returned just now, when she heard two loud pops come from the kitchen.

"Ginny? Kids? We're home!" they heard Ron shout.

"We also picked up Becca since her father is going away for the week due to ministry business." Harry called. At this announcement Sirius quickly fled to the kitchen to greet the girl that he had known most of his life.

About a minute later, Harry and Ron entered the room stopping dead in their tracks when they noticed the woman currently sitting on the couch.

"Hermione?" asked Ron shocked, but happy to see the woman he considered a sister and the woman he thought was gone forever.

"Ginny?" Harry asked turning to his wife for an explanation.

"Harry! Ron!" cried Hermione, overjoyed to finally see her best friends again.

"Mars!" cried the slightly annoyed child.

"Finny!" cried the other boy, using the same tone as his brother.

"Now we all know each other!" both children replied sarcastically.

"Huh?" cried both Harry and Ron cried in confusion.

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for not updating until now. There really is only one excuse. School has piled me with so much work. I have come to learn that I am to receive four writing pieces a week and that leaves me very little time to update this story. I will try hard to get another chapter out soon.**

**To all my reviewers – Again, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the story so far! I love you all!**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**

**In case any of you are confused a made a list of the children for you.**

**Hermione and : Aaliyah (Ali), Marshal (Mars), and Phineas (Finny)**

**Harry and Ginny: Sirius, Lily, and James**

**Ron and Hannah (Abbot-Weasley): Have one child. I think it is going to be a girl. I believe that I am going to call her Shyanne**

**Rebecca (Becca) - can anyone guess who she belongs to? You should learn in the next chapter.**

**TTFN**

**PadfootObsessed329**


	4. A Bit of Explaining and a Shocker

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Aaliyah, Marshal, Phineas, and Becca._

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long. I haven't really had much free time since my last update. I have been organizing our pep rally and getting my fellow freshman evolved so that we could win the spirit stick this year instead of the seniors (who had won for the last 15 years). I was going to update Friday, but because we actually won the spirit stick our whole class went out to celebrate and I did not get home until after midnight. Sorry about that guys! I hope that you are still reading my story. I will try to update sooner next time.**

**I'm not going to answer reviews because I know of a few people who have been punished for doing so. If you would like me to answer a question leave your email in a review, or email me. My address is on my profile. I also wanted to say that no one guessed correctly who exactly Becca was, but I also didn't expect anyone to. You will find out who she is in this chapter. Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 4: A Bit of Explaining and a Shocker **

"MARSHAL KAYDEN AND PHINEAS JAYDEN, APOLIGIZE THIS INSTANT! THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO REASON FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO SO BE RUDE!" Hermione screeched at her two sons, who now housed identical looks of guilt upon their faces.

"We're sorry…" Marshal began,

"…for being rude…" Phineas interrupted,

"…to the both of you." They finished together.

Both Harry and Ron nodded and smiled, realizing how much theses two boys reminded them of Fred and George. With the approval of Harry and Ron, and a glance at their mother, Finny and Mars made their way over to their newly found friend in Sirius Potter and the strange black haired, blue eyed girl that currently sat beside him.

Once the attention was taken off the children, there was an awkward silence that filled the room as Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. However that silence was quickly interrupted as Ron threw himself at Hermione, all the while shrieking her name in a high pitched voice.

"I missed you too, Ron, but I still need to breathe." Hermione said chuckling as Ron pulled away. However, Hermione was unable to receive much air as for the moment Ron pulled away, Harry pulled her into a bone crushing hug. After swinging her around a few times, Harry placed Hermione back onto the ground and pulled away from his best friend.

"I missed you, 'Mione. We all did." Harry said. It appeared as if he were going to say more, but was interrupted when a little, blond girl came running up to Hermione.

"Mummy!" she cried lifting up her arms to indicate that she wanted to be held. After following her daughter's demands, Hermione turned back to face her friends. The topic of her being a mother, had yet to be brought up to Harry and Ron, and Hermione feared what their reaction would be. Sure they had already seen Mars and Finny, but no one had told them that they were her children. For all they knew, she was babysitting. When she finally got the courage to look at her friends, Hermione saw that their faces were a mix of shock and confusion.

"MUMMY? MUMMY? YOU'RE A MOTHER?" Ron shouted, causing all the children to turn their attention towards the group of adults.

"OF COURSE SHE IS RON! IF THE CHILD CALLED HER MUM THAN SHE MUST BE A MUM! WAIT HOLD ON – MUMMY? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW? HOW OLD IS SHE?" Harry followed with a few questions of his own.

"Honestly Ronald, Harry, if a child refers to Hermione as mum, don't you think that she is her mother. Children don't randomly refer to everyone as mum, do they? Who do you think those two little boys with Sirius and Becca belong to? Kids don't just appear out of nowhere! I'm aware that there are a lot of children that go in and out of this house, but I do not run a daycare!" Ginny ranted at both her husband and brother, all the while trying to draw the attention away from Hermione.

When Ginny had finally finished, Ron stood with his mouth open not accustomed to having his sister yell at him. Harry, on the other hand, had been yelled at various times, mostly during Ginny's pregnancies, was able to pull himself together. "Why don't we all go sit down before we make Hermione feel any worse then we already have?" he suggested. Hermione gave both him and Ginny reassuring smiles before sitting on the nearest couch with Ali in her lap.

"To answer your first questions, yes I am a mother. A mother of three to be exact. Aaliyah is the oldest, and Marshal is the youngest. Phineas, as you could assume, is the middle child. Finny and Mars are sometimes hard to tell apart if you don't know them well. Mars is slightly taller than his brother, and Phineas has sharper cheekbones and a couple of freckles if you look closely. They are four years old, their birthday being on January 3." Hermione stated, giving a brief description of her three children.

At that moment, Finny and Mars made their way over to their mother.

"Can we go outside with Sirius and Becca?" Phineas asked politely, hoping that his mother would say yes.

"I don't know, Finny. This is a strange place for the both of you. I'm not sure that it would be wise to just let the two of you roam." Hermione tried to reason with her son.

"Oh come on mum, how much trouble can we get into in a backyard? Besides, you obviously have been here before so you know that it can't be that dangerous. And Sirius and Becca are going to be with us. They know their way around and they would let us cause trouble or get into any trouble." Mars fired back at his mother.

"I still don't know. The place is still going to be strange to you and Finny and if Sirius is anything like his successor or father, than I have a right to worry." Hermione said as she smiled at a blushing Harry.

"Mum, just think if you let the three of us go outside then you _are_ killing to birds with one stone. Firstly, you are allowing us to make new friends, something that you are always encouraging us to do. Secondly, you are gaining privacy to talk amongst your friends about matters that you would rather not want us to know about." Ali reasoned, finishing her statement with a smirk.

"Fine, you three can go, but you better not end up in any trouble, especially you two!" Hermione stated, look at pointedly at her two sons. With that the triplets made their way over to Sirius and Becca and eventually made it into the back yard.

"Yup, defiantly the children of Hermione Jane Granger. No other four year old kids I know would be able to have a vocabulary like that. Already using bigger words and they talk perfectly." Ron exclaimed while laughing.

"Yes defiantly the children of Hermione, but what about their other traits? They seem to be both cunning and brave." Harry added, teasing Hermione.

"Is it really my fault that I began teaching my children at a young age? They are fast learners; they catch on quickly to things." Hermione fired back, feeling as if she was once again back in school; in a happier time with her best friends.

The four friends kept up the teasing attitude for a while, trying not to push Hermione for too much information at once. At the moment all they wanted to do was savoir the feeling of having the four of them back together. They could have gone on for hours, if they had not been interrupted by Becca running in the backdoor with a dripping wet Sirius on her heels.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT, REBECCA CARINA LESTRANGE!" He yelled, as he shook his head, spraying everyone with water.

**Well that is it for now. I don't think that this was the best chapter, but at least it is something. I thought that this was a good spot to leave things at. Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. Thanks for the review from last chapter. **

**Padfootobsessed329**


	5. Becca's Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that you may recognize. The only things that I own are Becca, Mars, Ali, Phinny, and the plot!_

**Thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter. I'm so sorry that I made everyone wait so long for this update. I hope that this chapter is to all my readers' satisfaction.**

_**Chapter 5: Becca's Story (and her Unnamed Father)**_

Ginny hurriedly used a drying spell on her eldest child, than gathered up her three children, Becca, and the twins. Quickly she ushered them upstairs and into Sirius' bedroom.

"You guys need to stay up here for a while. You can play with anything in this room. Knowing Sirius' and Becca's minds, I am sure that they can find _something_ to entertain everyone with. Please, please do not try to leave this room unless you are told it is all right. Is that clear?" Ginny asked as the children absent mindedly nodded to her and grouped together to most likely begin planning something or another that would land them all in trouble. She really was amazed on how much her eldest child lived up to his name. As she shut the door, Ginny quickly placed a locking charm on the door just in case one of the children decided to try and leave the room. It would be best if she, Harry, and Ron were able to tell Becca's story without any interruptions.

As she was descending the stairs, Ginny heard the shrill shrieks of 'Lestrange' getting louder and louder. As to not frighten the younger girl who knew so little of her own past and her family, Ginny placed a silencing charm on the downstairs so that Becca would have no chance of hearing the discussion that would soon be taking place. As she entered the living room she saw that her brother and her husband had been able to calm Hermione somewhat, but her face still housed a look of confusion and shock.

"In the time that you were gone, many things changed. You know that the war against Voldemort ended only two days before graduation, but at that time everything was not clear to us. We still were unsure whether certain people were on our side or the dark side. About a day after you disappeared, Dumbledore called the three of us to his office for a meeting. At first we thought that the meeting was to discuss where you could have possibly gone, but that was only half of the meeting. The second half of the meeting is what surprised us most. It was than that we leaned that Dumbledore had another spy besides Severus Snape. You see, even though I had been able to defeat Voldemort there were still some of his followers out there and it was our job as Order members to work along side the Ministry of Magic to locate them and bring them to trial. One such follower was Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry began.

At this point Ron decide to continue the story knowing that the topic of Bellatrix Lestrange was a sore subject for Harry. "Bellatrix Lestrange's husband had fought in the war and died at the hands of one of the Order members. Bellatrix on the other hand had not fought in the war and that little fact was mystery to many of us Order members. Bellatrix was one of the Dark Lords biggest supporters so I was a big mystery as to why she had not fought in the final battle. That mystery though, was soon solved about a week after the battle. You see, Bellatrix even then did not know that a certain deatheater was a spy for the light. So she called on said spy in hopes that he would help her out of her predicament. She begged him to come quickly to the location that she gave him because she needed help and she believed him to be one of the last few people that could help her. He agreed, but first apparated to Dumbledore's office to tell him where he was going to request backup to the given location to arrive in twenty minutes. It was within the first few minutes of that meeting that he learned exactly why Bellatrix Lestrange had been unable to fight in the final battle." Ron said pausing for a break. He was about to continue, but just as he was going to speak, Ginny started talking feeling as if it were her turn to tell the story.

"He apparated only to find himself in an old, rundown warehouse. Never had he thought he would see the proud Bellatrix Lestrange in such a place, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and began searching for the woman he was suppose to meet. He found her after only a few minutes inspection in a corner toward the back of the warehouse. To his surprise, he found that she had a small pink bundle in her arms. It was instantly clear to him that she had been unable to fight because she had been pregnant with a child. It is really unknown to everyone besides Bellatrix and the spy as to what exactly happened in the twenty minutes before back up from the Ministry and a few Order members arrived. It is known that Bellatrix call upon our spy because she thought him to be on her side and she thought that he might be able to help her out of her current situation. She also believed that he would be able to help her start another group like the one Voldemort had started. She, like him, did not want Muggleborns or Half bloods in the wizarding world and she would not go down without a fight. It is said that she told the spy that if she was going to start such a group she couldn't take care of a child. She told him that she hadn't even taken the time to name it because she had just planned to leave it somewhere and forget about the little girl that she had given birth to only a few days ago. Knowing that Ministry and Order officials would be arriving shortly, he instead asked for custody of the child. Not caring what happened to the child, Bellatrix hand over the child. As soon as the baby was safely in his arms he apparated out, just as his back up apparated in." Ginny said, leaving the last bit of the story for Harry to tell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was captured and brought to trial. It was mandatory for the three of us as well as the spy and Dumbledore to attend her trial. I was put on the stand and questioned about the happenings in the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year. It was really a no brainer that she would be returning to Azkaban because she was never supposed to be out on the first place. I am happy to say though, that Sirius' death was brought to justice and she was found guilty on that account also. Just before the verdict was going to be given though, someone in the crowd asked about her child. She answered quite clearly that she neither wanted nor cared what happened to the child, but she said that she had already given custody to someone, pointing to the spy as she said so. That was all she said on that topic, but it is believed that she still thought he was on her side and had only appeared in the court to save his own skin. Soon after she was once again sentenced to life in Azkaban and now has guards outside her cell twenty-four/seven so that she has no chance of escaping." Harry finished the story by looking at Hermione's face. She held a stunned look upon her face; she had never believed that something like that would happen. So much had changed since she left, and little by little she was learning how her life would have been like if she had never left.

"You see, Becca hardly knows any of this. She knows that her biological parents were not very good people. She is aware that they made bad decisions that lead to their downfall. She knows that her biological father is no longer in the land of the living and that her mother is rotting away within the walls of the wizarding prison, but she still remains a happy child. When her father told her about her biological parents, he said that she just smiled and said that the only family she need was him and his mother. To her, he is her real father and she her grandmother. They are the only ones that she has ever known as family. He has been revealing some of this information to her little by little each year, but she never seems too fazed by it. Apparently it doesn't matter to her as long as she has her father. The thing is, Rebecca is possible the only reason that he is who he is today. When he first received her he was in a depressed state. He has never revealed to us why he was depressed at the time, but if it weren't for his little girl I don't think that he ever would have left that depression. She made him smile and little by little he returned to normal, except this time the three of us became friends with him and vice versa." At this point Harry paused, but quickly started up again. "At first it was really hard for me to except both of them. It became easier for me to except him because I learned that he had only ever acted like a prat because he had been protecting himself. The little girl was a different story though. She was a Lestrange. She was part of the woman that had killed my Godfather and the biggest supporter of Voldemort. I began to find little things to do whenever her father brought her over, but when Sirius was born and they began to play together, I soon was able to except her. I slowly began to spend time with her and was able to tell that she would grow up to be nothing like her mother. Now, I love her as if she was my own little girl."

"Now we only hope that you will be able to get past her name and learn to love her as if she was your own or one of our children. She really is a sweet child and the complete opposite of the family that she was born into. We understand that I will be hard at first, but all we want you to do is give her a chance. She a great little girl to be around, always finding a way to make people smile." Ginny told Hermione, hoping that her friend would not judge the small girl by her last name.

Hermione only nodded, she knew now that she would have to give the child a chance. It wasn't her fault that she was born into that family. It only mattered now that she was being raised by good people. It was then that she realized something for the first time. Throughout the story none of her friends had mentioned the name of Becca's father. "Who is her father?" Hermione asked wondering why they had not mentioned him to her.

The room was silent for a few minutes as the three young people in which the question was addressed began to ponder over how to answer the question without startling their friend. They were unsure how she would react to that information because as far as they knew she had never really been on friendly terms with him.

"We can't exactly give you that information right now. I can tell you that his business trip will be over on Halloween and he will be coming straight here to pick up Becca and for the twins birthday party. You can meet him then if you like. "Ginny finally answered.

Hermione nodded. She was a little puzzled as to why they could not tell her who Becca's father was, but she figured they had a reason and would not question it anymore. She figured that she would learn in due time. "I guess that it is time that I tell my story." Hermione began. "It all started when …"

**_A/n: _Well that is chapter five. I hope that everyone liked it. The next chapter will be Hermione's story. Hopefully I will be able to post it soon. I have about 880 words written for it and since my average for each post is like 1150 word I should be able to update soon. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh, and in chapter 7, you will finally be able to meet Marshal's, Phinny's, and Ali's father.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**PadfootObsessed329**

**Also does anyone know if Halloween is celebrated in England? I mean do the kids go out trick or treating. If you know can you leave me the answer in a review? It is important for chapter 7. Thanks in advance. **


	6. Hermione's Tale

_Disclaimer: I only own Ali, Mars, Phinny, Becca and any other original character in this story. Anything that you happen to recognize does not belong to me!_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was going to have this posted last night, but I ended up babysitting my baby cousin and was unable to do so. I'm sorry. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, at the bottom of this chapter is a spot where you can vote on the children's Halloween costumes. When you review can you please tell me costume you like best, or tell me one of your own ideas. I will pick the costume that either has the most votes or an original idea that catches my eye. Thanks and on with this chapter.**_

**Recap of chapter 5:**

"**Well I guess it's time that I tell my story," Hermione began. "It all started when…"**

_**Chapter 6: Hermione's Tale **_

"It all started when we entered our seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all know, I became Head Girl which meant that I would no longer be staying in the Gryffindor dorms, but instead I would be staying in a dorm shared by both the Heads. The Head's dorm was not as large as the Gryffindor's, but it was quite comfortable considering that there were only two of us sharing said dorm." At this point Hermione stopped and began to pace.

"That year, because I had my own room so far away from the three of you, we began to spend less time together. I did come to the Gryffindor dorm's quite frequently, but there was still less time spent between the four of than in the six previous years. Around Christmas time, I formed a shaky friendship with the most likely person that anyone could think of. As time past though, that relationship began to grow more stable and eventually he became someone who I could go to whenever I need to talk to someone. I began to trust him just like I trust the three of you. My only problem was that we had to keep the friendship a secret. He didn't know how his friends or family would act and I felt the same way. I feared that you abandon me or try to convince me to abandon him if I told you guys of this friendship. I just really feared your reaction to my befriending someone that none of you ever would."

"Hermione! You know that that is not true! Under no circumstances would we ever abandon you. We love you! We would just give up five or six years of friendship just because you became friends with someone else. You are like a sister to me and I am sure that Harry and Ron feel the same way!" Ginny interrupted as Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement. They were all quite shocked that Hermione would say and/or think such a thing.

"Please, Ginny, don't interrupt me! This is story is hard enough for me to tell you guys, but it will be even harder if I am interrupted too many times. I don't think that I can do this as it is! Please, please, just listen and then when I am finished you can ask questions. I can't guarantee that I can answer all of your questions, but it might be easier on me if they are asked after I have finished telling you my tale. Okay?" Hermione answer, but avoided looking at her friends as they nodded their heads.

"As I was saying before, I hid my friendship because I feared the reaction of my three closest friends. However as time past, things began to change. My new found friend and I began to grow closer and I was soon felt as if I wanted more than friendship for him. I guess that it was lucky for me that he felt that same way. We quickly fell in love, which once again left us with a slight dilemma. I had to decide whether or not I was to confide in you about our relationship. When I couldn't make a decision, I turned to him for advice since he was trying to make the same decision. After weeks of thinking and many discussions we came to a verdict. We decided that at the moment we would keep our relationship a secret, but after Hogwarts we would make it clear to the public that we were together, starting with our closest friends and family. I think, even though his ego would never permit him to admit it, he was just as scared as I was. I think that he was just as scared of letting the three of you in on our relationship as I was. One of his friends was aware of our relationship and it think that was the only reason that I was not going crazy trying to keep this secret. We didn't mean to let his friend know, but after it happened I was glad because it felt good to have someone else know your big secret. You see his friend who we will just call B, had gotten our password from my boyfriend/his friend. Well one day, B happened to just walk into our common room and witnessed us together. He said he was cool with it and I actually became friends with him also. Everything seemed to be going great, and then five months later, our relationship ended horribly. It seemed like I never should have worried about telling you because at the time I never thought I would be having this conversation." Hermione stopped and began to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She turned and fixed her gaze on a clock above the fireplace so that she would not have to look at her friends when she told them the next part.

"You see, he had been disappearing at random times over the past few weeks, but I never thought much of it. Then one night, I happened to walk in his room right after his return. He was changing his shirt and as I looked at him a noticed a small tattoo against the skin of his left arm. There on my lover's arm was the Dark Mark!" She stopped her once again and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her friends were shocked and then tried to comfort her, but she pulled away knowing that she would be better when she finished the last part of her story.

"When he turned around, he caught me staring at his arm. I ran, but I could hear the sound of his footsteps behind me. After I was in my room and had placed various spells on the door, I heard him trying to explain, but I drowned him out. From that day after I avoided him completely. I took different routes, anything and everything I could do to avoid him, I did. I still loved him so I tried to think of excuses for him, but in the back of my mind I knew that I was in denial. It hurt too much for me think that he would betray me, but I knew that that was exactly what he had done. There was one time that he did corner me and tried to explain, but I blocked him out and eventually started crying so he let me go, but he never gave up on me. He acted the same as he had when we were together. He told me he loved me and did small favors for me, but to me, none of it was real. He was the enemy and I could not associate with the enemy." She paused, but began back up once more before anyone could say anything. "Things only became worse two months later when I found the news that changed my life. I was pregnant with the triplets. At the time I didn't know that I would be raising three children, but I vowed to raise this child without the help of his or her father. I have never even told their father that he has children." There was a pause and then she continued.

"The only one that I was able to tell was my mother. She was surprised and a little disappointed at first, but she helped me anyway. She arranged a place for me to live after Hogwarts. It was in America since she felt that I would need a change of scenery. It was a small town where a friend of hers lived. She also arranged a job for me so that I would already have a source of income when I got there. Things were rough at first, but my mum's friend helped me out. When I was two weeks for my due date, my mum flew out and stayed with me until the triplets were two months old. During that time I had made friends with a man named Fredrick. Soon after words, we married. Normally I would have waited longer, but I liked him and felt that he would make a good father for the kids. It seemed that things were good until recently he started going out drinking and changed completely. I took the children and left him with divorce papers. We stayed at a hotel last night and then flooed over to England this morning. You guys are the first witches and wizards that I have seen in years. It feels great to finally be back home again."

"Wow! Things happened in your life that I would never imagine." Ron stated.

"Hermione, who is the father of the triplets?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that. They don't even know and I only think it fair that they know before anyone else. I don't even know when I am going to tell them. I'm sorry!" She answered.

"That's alright, Hermione. It's in the past, now all we need to worry about is the future.

"So, is it alright if I stay here with you guys for a while?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around at first Ron then Ginny before turning back towards Hermione. Looking straight into her eyes, he said quite clearly: No!

_**A/n: Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Also include in the vote which costume you want each kid to have. You can also include a costume of your own in your review if you do not like any of the choices.**_

_**Becca (4 ½ years old): Eeyore, Cow girl, Pixie, or Unicorn**_

_**Lily (2 years old): Lady bug, Pumpkin, Bumblebee, or Duck**_

_**James (2 years old): Tigger, Elmo, Pumpkin, Bumblebee**_

_**Sirius (3 ½ years old): Pirate, Skeleton, Ninja, or Soccer Star (Sirius is going to play soccer in this story.)**_

**_Aaliyah (4 years old): Unicorn, Cinderella, Tinker belle, or Snowhite_**

_**Phinny (4 years old): Cow boy, Hulk, Jester, or Frankenstein**_

_**Mars (4 years old): Vampire, Pirate, Spiderman, or Devil**_

_**Shyanne (2 years old and the child of Ron that will be introduced next chapter): Fairy, M&M, Lion, or Angel**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think is best. I tried to pick costumes that kind of relate to the characters. Also to make it clear for last chapter: Becca's biological parents are Bellatrix and Rodulphus (sp?) Lestrange, but her adopted dad was the one they were talking about last chapter. I know that was kind of confusing. Anyway, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**_

_**Padfootobsessed329**_


	7. Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone recognizes. The children however belong to me as they are my own creation. Otherwise, everything else belongs to J. K Rowling. Thanks

A/n: I'm sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I hope that all of you have stuck with me even though it has been a few weeks since my last update. I regret to inform everyone that I will not be able to update this week because my grandparents are visiting from another state and my computer access is limited to school purposes only. Sorry about that.

Chapter 7: Happy Halloween

No. She should have known that they would say no. After all, she had been gone for the last five years without a single word to her friends. She hadn't even told them that she was leaving or said goodbye. She just left. They had every right to tell her that she couldn't say with them. Already, that had been more supportive than she had hoped. They accepted her back into their lives, remained her friend, and believed her when she told them why she had to leave so suddenly, and most importantly, they didn't hate her for leaving like she had expected them to.

"I, I understand. I mean, even though you have accepted me back, you have every right to be angry at me. I never really expected any of you to forgive me for what I have done, but you already have for the most part. That is more than what I had hoped for. I understand how you feel. I really do. I'll just go get my kids and then we will leave. Thanks, and I'm sorry for intruding upon your families on such a nice day." Hermione rambled as she stood up and began to gather her thing.

"Hermione! Shut up and come over here." Ginny called from her seat by the window.

Puzzled, Hermione gently placed her luggage back on the ground and made her way over to the window. She didn't get why Ginny wanted her, but she figured that the least she could do was see what her friend wanted.

"Do you see that house over there? Across the street and a little to the left?" Ginny asked.

"The old white Victorian with the blue shudders?" Hermione asked not really understanding what Ginny was getting at.

"That the one. Isn't it beautiful?" Came Ginny's response.

"Yes." Hermione said more confused than ever.

"You see, that house is the reason why we can not allow you to stay with us. I don't think that it would be right for you to stay with us in this house when you could be living in that house." Ginny stated with a small smile on her face.

"I'm confused. What do you mean? How could I live in that house? Rent would probably be so expensive and I don't even have a job as of the moment." Hermione answered the three occupants a curious look as Harry and Ron made their way over to the window.

"Hermione, that house wouldn't cost you a single Knut. You see, you actually own that house; have owned it for the past five years actually." Harry said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Me? Own that house? How? For five years?" Hermione questioned them all, completely lost in this whole conversation.

"To make a long story short, Harry, Ginny and I pulled our money together at the end of our seventh year, Ginny's sixth. It was pretty clear to everyone that Ginny and Harry would one day be married meaning that sooner or later, Harry would be residing in the Burrow with Ginny and my family. The thing was, you wouldn't be. The house isn't that big and we knew that it would never be able to fit three families; two is a tight squeeze as it is. So after much thought and lots of planning, the three of us decided on buy the house across the street that had been on the market since I was a little boy. When we bought the house, it was a complete mess. If you remember in our seventh year, Harry, Ginny, and I were disappearing at random times. Dumbledore had given us permission to leave school grounds on certain times, of course accompanied by an adult, to work on the house. Our goal was to finish the house and have it ready for you as a graduation present. We ended up finishing it two nights before graduation. However, as you know, you disappeared right after graduation and only returned now. We kept the house all these years just in case you returned home. Now you have and that is where you shall live. You and your three children." Ron said, glad that his friend would was finally going to live in the house that they had fixed up just for her.

Upon hearing Ron's story, Hermione was shocked. Not only did she own such a beautiful house, but her friends had bought it and fixed it up just for her? She couldn't believe it!

"You really mean that you guys did all that for me?" Hermione asked shock evident in her voice.

"Sure we did, Hermione. We love you and we want you to live close to us. We wanted out children to grow up together and become close friends before they go off to Hogwarts. It's not too late for that either. All you have to do is accepted that house. So, will you move in, Hermione?" Harry asked her, hoping that her answer would be the one that they all were wishing for.

"Of course I will move in! Do you really think that I would allow all that hard work and such a pretty house to go to waste? Thank you! Thank you all so much!" Hermione cried as she through herself into Harry's arms and then the remaining two friends' arms.

Hermione and her kids spent the remainder on the day setting up the house. Ginny, Harry, and Ron had tried to help her, but she had sent them away. They had already bought and decorated the house for her, the least she could do was set it up without their help. When she entered the house she found that it had three bathrooms, one of course was connected to the master bedroom, and five bedrooms. She had also discovered that her friends had left all the walls in the house white so that she could decide herself what color each room was to be.

First Hermione decided to help her children decorate their rooms. Aaliyah had decided to take the bedroom to the right of the master bedroom so that she could be as close as possible to her mother. Once again her daughter wanted the Disney Princesses theme. Using a quick spell, Hermione painted her daughter's room pink with a princess painted on each wall. Up against one wall they pushed Aaliyah's daybed completed with a blue comforted with Cinderella and the Prince embroidered on it. On the opposite wall sat a pink and white dresser with a pink TV. On each corner of the TV was one on the princesses' faces. Near the door they placed a white vanity table and a pink chair. Next Hermione and Aaliyah hung pink beaded curtains over the window that across from the door and placed Aaliyah's stuffed animals upon the window seat. Lastly, Hermione installed a bookshelf which would hold all of her daughter's favorite bedtime stories.

Unlike their sister, both boys decided to share a room on the second floor. The two decided on a black bunk bed with matching silver comforters and green silk pillows. To Hermione's horror the two boys had decided that they wanted their room painted green with a silver snake painted on each wall and a snake border on the top of the walls. Since it was their room, Hermione complied, but still she didn't like how her two sons were so much like their father. Even without him being there, the two boys had already begun to like the same things that he had. The boys, simple as always, decide to share one black dresser and a silver and green TV sat upon it. As she had done in her daughter's room, Hermione magically programmed the TV so that they would only work when she gave her children permission and they were only allowed to watch shows that she agreed to.

* * *

After completing the kids' rooms, it was time for Hermione to decorate her won. She decided upon a canopy bed against one wall. The walls she decided that she would paint red with a silver trim. Like Aaliyah's room, Hermione also had a window seat. On the window seat she sat a bunch of small pillows in the colors of red and silver so that it would be a comfortable place to read. Next to it she sat her bookshelf that was filled from floor to ceiling with books. Next to the door Hermione hung a small mirror and placed her simple white dresser next to it. After her room was complete the rest of the house with the exemption of the library was quick and easy to set up.

With her house complete, the rest of the week seemed to fly by. Hermione and her children spent most of their days over at the Weasley household. Already all the children were becoming close friends and like Harry, Ginny, and Ron had said Becca really was a lovely, little girl. She could see that she was absolutely nothing like her mother and Hermione had already begun to care for her like she was her own. On her second day, Hermione met Ron's wife and their two year old daughter. It seemed that while she was away, Ron had gotten to know Hannah Abbott pretty well and eventually married her. Their daughter, Shyanne, was absolutely adorable. She had the Weasley hair and freckles, but she had her mother's brown eyes.

Also within the week, Hermione had learned that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley lived about five minutes away from the burrow. According to Ginny, her parents had moved out around the time that Sirius was born so that the house wouldn't be so crowded. All in all, Hermione was glad to be back. She was finally back where she belonged. In the wizarding world with loving friends was where she was suppose to be and where her kids were suppose to grow up. This was who she was and who her kids would become. This was home.

With Halloween approaching, all the children became excited. More so for Lily and James since not only would they be going trick or treating, but it was also their birthday. It had been decided on earlier in the week that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Hannah would be the only ones to accompany the children that night. Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to stay home to decorate for the twins party and to wait for Becca's father to arrive.

Around four thirty on October 31st, all the children dressed in their costumes and lined themselves up in the Weasley's living room for pictures. The first to arrive were the triplets. Mars was dressed as a vampire with fake blood gushing from his mouth. With the help of his mother, his skin was made to feel ice cold, but really with a help of a charm he was as warm as he could be. They didn't need to worry about changing his skin color since he was already pale to begin with. Phinny had decided to go as a devil, horns and all. Hermione had also helped him upgrade him costume by placing a charm that allowed a fire to form around him without harming him. Unsurprisingly, Ali had dressed as a Disney character, but had decided this year not to go as a princess, but as Tinker Bell. Her costume was also kept warm with a charm and another charm allowed her to fly about five feet from the ground with a trail of sparkles following her every move.

Next to arrive was Shyanne. Her mother had dressed her as Kiara for the Lion King 2. There had been an argument between Ron and Hannah over their daughter's costume. It seems like Ron had wanted his daughter to dress as an M&M, his favorite muggle candy, but Hannah had refused to allow her daughter to dress as an edible object. In the end, Hannah won the argument seeing as she was the parent that was taking their child out.

Shortly after Shyanne, came Becca. Her costume really was fitting to her attitude. A pixie; just the thing to go with her mischievous behavior. Last came the Potter children. It seemed that Sirius had found it fun the prank his sibling right after they had changed, resulting in arguments and more pranks for the eldest child. Finally ready, they arrived dressed and ready to go. James was Peter Pan, flying charm enabled just like Ali. Sirius, who had taken forever to pick an outfit decided to just dress in his football (soccer to all us Americans) and carry around his football. Lily, on the other hand, had dressed as a cowgirl from her favorite movie, Toy Story 2. She had her red hair pulled into a long French braid and had had her mother transform her toy Bulls Eye into a life size version that she would be able to ride.

Pictures took about an hour due to the fidgeting of the children. All were too excited to stay still for very long. Finally around six o'clock, the four adults and eight children set out for two hours of candy collecting.

Hermione was glad that that was done. Eight children were a lot to keep track of. Even with four adults. Thank Heavens that she wouldn't have to due that again for another year. Now all she had to do was go to the twins birthday party for a few hours and than she could go home and rest. What Hermione thought was going to be an enjoyable and fun party would soon turn out to be her worst nightmare.

Walking into the Weasley kitchen, Hermione held her daughter in her arms, with Phinny and Mars at her side. She was perfectly fine until she heard Becca's scream of 'Daddy' and turned to see the small girl climb into her father's lap. Normally she wouldn't have been bothered, but the man that Becca had called Daddy was the man that she had left five years ago. The father of her children. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

Quickly she turned to leave, but at that moment her daughter called out to her, causing the man she was trying to avoid to look her way.

As he turned she saw that his eyes had gone wide as he called out her name in pure shock and confusion.

A/N: Well there is chapter seven. I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and another round of thanks to those of you that gave me ideas as to the children's costumes. I wish that I could have used all the suggestions, but there were not enough children to do that. I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to get this out. Thank you all for being patient with me. Also I have a oneshot titled "Always Watching" that I recently posted. It is a Draco/Hermione so if you like this pairing please read and review.

I hope that everyone found this chapter satisfactory. I tried to make it a little bit longer than normal. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.

Thanks always,

PadfootObsessed329


	8. Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that anyone recognizes. The children however belong to me as they are my own creation. Otherwise, everything else belongs to J. K Rowling. Thanks

**A/N – I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My grandparents were up for a week making it impossible for me to update. Then a few days after my grandparents left I got a call for my sister saying that since our step mom (she lived with our dad and I with our mom) was having twins and needed another room in the house that she would be moving back in with her. So they past week I have been spending time with her. I'm sorry for the wait, but here is an update for ya now. I hope that all of ya like it. I would also like to think you all for the reviews.I loved them all!**

_**Chapter 8: Daddy?**_

The room remained silent as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood looking at one another in shock. Neither had ever expected to see the other in this sort of circumstance. One of the two secretly hoped to never see the other again while the other had hoped and prayed every night that he would get to explain why he had done what he did.

While everyone's attention was fixed on the pair of adults, one little blond girl was quietly making her way over to where Becca sat in her father's lap. During the week Aaliyah had become close friends with Becca and she wanted to see what Becca's father looked like up close. Aaliyah, like her mother, was smart for her age. She noticed significant similarities between this man and herself and her brothers, but before she was able to say anything, she was flying through the air and soon secured in her mother's arms. However, before her mother had caused her to go flying through the air, Becca's dad had gotten one good look at her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was sandwiched between her two brothers as her mother took of running to the house with her three children in her arms. As their mother carried them, all three looked at one another in confusion. They had no clue what was going on. Only a little while ago they were having fun while trick-or-treating and now they were being carried off as fast as their mother could run.

The kitchen in the Weasley/Potter house remained quite for another minute after Hermione's departure until Harry voiced the question that was on most of everyone's minds.

"What exactly just happened hear?"

"I think that seeing me here has come as quite a shock to Hermione. How come none of you mentioned that she would be here? And don't even try saying that you forgot because I know damn well that when your friend has been gone for five years, you don't just forget that they have returned?" Draco asked a little hurt that they had not even told him that Hermione was back. Sure, they had never known about the private relationship between him and Hermione, but they could have mentioned something about her. If they had it wouldn't have been that big of a shock for him and he might have been able to plan a way to talk to her without this happening.

"We're sorry Draco. We just know that you and Hermione never became friends during or after Hogwarts so we didn't want to startle either of you. As you can see Hermione didn't know either. All she knew was that Becca's dad was going to be coming here for Halloween." Ginny explained.

Hearing Becca's name, Draco instantly thought of something.

"Did you by any chance tell Hermione Becca's story?" Draco asked both dreading and anticipating the answer.

"We did. And she was a little shocked at first, but she is fine with it now. She has been over here all week and Becca has become close friends with all three of her children." Harry answered Draco's question.

"Children?" Draco cried. Sure, he had seen the little girl, but he hadn't thought much of it. Thinking now though, he had gotten the chance to see her up close and he now saw that there were similarities between him and Hermione's child. The hair, and the eyes were all his. Suddenly, he sprung up and flew out the door leaving the room silent once more.

Draco couldn't believe it! She had hid his children from him for four years. The four long years that he had spent in guilt, always thinking of what he had done, and here she was hiding away the children that he had never gotten to know. Yeah, she had been under the influence that he supported Voldemort, but how could she hide his children from him? She knew that the one thing that he had always wanted was a family. A family of his own to raise _his own way_. He wanted to raise a family so that they would not turn out how he was suppose to. She knew that his only dream was to have a family, yet she had kept that dream from him for five years.

Draco ran after Hermione as he saw her closing the door to a house across the street. Quickly he pictured himself on her front lawn and then quietly slipped into her house. From the doorway, he watched her place the three children into a room and then make her way into another room. Walking on his tiptoes as to not disturb and scare the children, Draco entered the room that Hermione currently resided. He wasn't surprised when he saw her furiously throwing things into a suitcase.

"Oh, no you don't! You can not leave now. Not when I have just found you. Not before I get the chance to explain what I have done!" Draco said from the doorway, angry that she even thought about running away again.

"Explain? Explain? What is there to explain? You betrayed me! You told me that you didn't believe in Voldemort! You told me that you did not believe in his way of things! You lied to me! You told me that you loved me, but did you really? NO! You were just using me! There is nothing for you to explain that I don't already know so you can just leave me and my family alone!" Hermione shouted angry that he would dare enter her home and begin telling her what to do.

"You never gave me a chance, Hermione! None of that is true! None! I am NOT a supporter of Voldemort. I fought for the light in the last battle. Dammit! Listen to me, Hermione! I love you. I really and truly do! Please believe me! And how can you say your family? Those children are just as much my children as they are yours! I have every right to see them. You on the other hand had absolutely no right to keep them from me!" Draco yelled now furious with her. How dare she say any of that!

A disgusted look fell across Hermione's face, but before she was able to say anything the two adults were interrupted by a quiet knock of the door. Before either could reply, the door opened only to reveal Aaliyah.

Seeing the man from the party, Aaliyah smiled wide and threw herself into the man's arms before opening her mouth to ask the question she was sure she knew the answer of.

"Daddy?"

**A/n: well that is chapter 8. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. I have started working on chapter 9 and I hope that it will be up this weekend or the beginning of next week. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**PadfootObsessed329**


	9. A Part of the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story and the children that I have created.

I wanted to think everyone who reviewed. I loved reading everything that you all had to say. I would also like to think cocoidie-18 who reminded me that I needed to go back through and edit my chapters. I am in a hurry most of the time when I update so I don't really have time to check over every chapter, but I have done so now and I hope that those chapters will be better and easier to read now. And to answer your question, no I do not have a betta. No one in my house has any extra time to read what I have written and I know no one on the site so I just have to try the best that I can. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and on with the story!

Chapter 9: Part of the Truth

Marshal and Phineas sat in the middle of their playroom going over the details of the prank that they were planning. Since the two boys were so absorbed in their work, neither noticed that their sister had left the room until they turned to her for advice. The boys were always the ones to plan the prank while their sister would go over it when it was completely worked out and tell them if it was logical or not. Not knowing where there sister could be, the two youngsters first decided that they would check the playroom to see if their sister was playing a game with them. After minutes of carefully searching every closet, nook, and cranny of the room, both boys decided that their sister had left the room, even though their mother had asked them not to. Quietly the two left the room and were about to head upstairs when they heard voices coming from their mother's bedroom. Marshal and Phineas crept towards their mother's room, moving much quieter than before wanting to know what was going on. They knew that if they wanted to figure out what was going on they could not enter the room, so each boy stood near the half opened double doors, watching and listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"Daddy?" Ali repeated again. This time her smile only grew wider as the man that held her slowly nodded his head yes.

At this Hermione strode across the room and forcefully pulled her daughter out of Draco's arms. "This man is not your father, Aaliyah. Go on back to your playroom and play with your brothers. I will be out to get you guys in a little bit." Hermione said while glaring at Draco.

"Don't listen to your mother, Aaliyah. She doesn't want to admit it, but I am your father. She kept you three away from me for five years, but she can't do that now. I am your father and I want very much to be in your lives." Draco said, angry that Hermione would lie to their daughter about such a matter.

"No you are not! You are not their father and you will not be in their lives. You shouldn't even be here! Get out of my house!" Hermione screamed. She never wanted her children to know that this man was their father. At least not at this age and not this way. She had never been sure what she would say to her children when they began to ask about their father, but she knew that she would not tell them the truth. They didn't need to know that!

"How can you lie to her Hermione? How? She and I are both standing right here in front of you! No matter how much you deny it, I am her father, as well as the father to the two boys in the room down the hall!" Draco yelled. Couldn't she just admit it? All three people in the room knew the truth, yet still she would not tell him or the child the truth.

"Mummy, he is our daddy! I had already figured that out. Just by looking at him during the few minutes we were at the Weasleys I noticed something familiar. After thinking about it I saw that the three of us had his nose and his eyes. Plus I have his cheek bones. Then I have the same hair as he does and Mars and Phineas have a mix of your hair and his. If you add these factors up you come to the conclusion that he is our father. I knew before I came in the room that he was our daddy, all I wanted was for you to admit it." Ali said as she moved towards Draco stretching out her arm, indicating that she wanted him to pick her up.

Both Hermione and Draco were shocked by their daughter's speech. Hermione couldn't believe that in the short time that she had been able to figure that out. Her friends had been around the children for a week and even though they had felt that the children looked familiar, they had never been able to figure out who their father was. Draco, on the other hand, was amazed by something else. His daughter was four, four bloody years old, yet she was smarter than any four years old that he had ever met before. In just a few minutes she had been able to figure out that he was her father. It had taken him, a grown wizard, longer than it had taken his daughter. At this thought, Draco smiled. His daughter was going to grow up to be a smart witch. Just like her mother.

"She's right, Hermione. The eyes are a dead give away. Only Malfoy's have stormy gray eyes. It's a family trait." Draco said as he ran his hands through the little girl's hair. He couldn't believe that this little girl was his. He smiled as he thought of all the things that he could now do with the triplets and Becca. He loved Becca, but deep down he had always wanted a child of his own. Now he had three children of his own and Becca, who though she was not his by blood, he had always felt like she was his own. Finally his dream of a family was coming true.

"Fine! If you want the truth than yes this man is your father! His blood runs through yours and your brothers' veins. I left my world years ago to get away from him, Ali. You don't know what he is really like! You don't know what he did or what he believes. I left to protect each of you from this vile, prejudice man. It only continues to break my heart watching you smile as you sit in his arms. You have no clue how evil your father really is, but it is clear to me that you want him in your life. So fine, if you want to see him and call him dad, be my guest, but don't say that I didn't try to warn you when you find the real him." Hermione stated as her voice gradually rose higher and higher. As the tears rose to her eyes, Hermione fled not even seeing her two sons behind the doors.

Draco was just putting his daughter on the ground planning to go after Hermione when the doors to the room suddenly burst open revealing two angry boys. Running as fast as they could, they ran straight into Draco knocking him down hard on his back. Next, both boys jumped upon their fathers and began hitting him with their small, closed fists.

A/n: Well that is chapter 9. I hope that you all found it enjoyable. I also wanted to make a note to all that asked about my story "I'm a Zabini." No, I have not abandoned the story; it is just on hold for now. I don't know what I am going to do next and right now I am working on a Sirius grows up with Harry story in a notebook so I want to complete that and this story first. Once that is done I will update. Sorry for that.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks always,

Padfootobsessed329


	10. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. This story is written solely for mine and the readers' entertainment.

**A/n:** I just wanted to make a comment to one reviewer. She commented on two things and I wanted to be able to explain both of the things that she talked about. Yes, I know that an average four year old would be unable to say such things, but that is exactly my point. She is not an average four year old and if you stick with the story you will be able to see where I am going with that. Also you commented on what Hermione said to her daughter. I agree that it was harsh, but again that was the purpose in writing it. When someone is angry they do not always have the ability to watch what they are saying. I also wanted to show that Hermione does not have a perfect relationship with her children and that they do disagree on things. That does not mean that she is a bad mother though. Things will get better shortly. I couldn't write a sad story!

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you! I loved what you all had to say.

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Draco was momentarily shocked when he found himself on the ground with his two boys on top of him. Though the boys were only four years old, Draco found that the blows he was receiving began to hurt as they repetitively him in the same spots. He had struggled unsuccessfully remove the two boys, but every time that he would try to pick them up they would wiggle out of his grasp and only begin to hit him harder.

"Marshal! Phineas! Get off of him! Get off! Get off! Get off! Please, don't hurt him!" Aaliyah yelled as tears rolled down her eyes. She knew that part of her was cry because of what her brothers were doing to her father, but mostly she was crying because of what her mother had said to her before she left the room. She had never meant to hurt her mother. All she wanted was to know her father and now that she had met him she didn't want to give him up.

"Get off? Get off? How and why would I do that?" Phineas yelled as he momentarily stopped hitting the man that lay under him.

"Did you see what he did? He made Mummy cry and for that he has to pay! No one makes Mummy sad and gets away with it!" Marshal yelled as he to stopped hitting the man and turned to his sister. He couldn't believe that his sister had asked them to stop! Why, oh why, was she taking that side of man that they didn't even know?

When the boys turned to talk to Aaliyah, Draco saw his chance to escape from the boys grasp. Quickly he slipped an arm around each child's waist and hoisted them into the air. Hurriedly, he drew himself to his feet, happy to be out from underneath the two boys. Once on his feet he turned to the spot where his daughter had stood only to find that she was no longer there. Looking at the door he saw the last bits of her ponytail before she completely disappeared from his line of vision.

* * *

Seeing that her father had been able to take control of the situation, Aaliyah left the room in hopes of finding her mother. She didn't have a clue where to begin her search. When ever she need her mother she had always looked in her mum's room, but seeing as that was the room where her mother had fled only minutes before, Aaliyah was at a loss of where to begin her search. Making her way down the hall, she skipped over her room because she didn't really think that her mother would be in there. As she made her way through the house, Aaliyah couldn't find her mother anywhere. She had searched the kitchen, dinning room, the library, the den, the family room and even her brothers' room. Her mother was no where in site. Fearing that her mother had left the house, Aaliyah made her way back toward her mother's room to seek help from the three occupants. However, she never entered the room because she heard a sniffle and a few sobs as she passed her own room. Looking inside, she found her mother sitting on her bed clutching a small object to her chest. 

"Mummy?" Aaliyah asked as she stood in the doorway.

Hermione looked up shocked when she heard her daughter's voice. She hadn't expected that her daughter would come looking for her. Actually, she was surprised that her daughter would ever talk to her again after what she had just said to her. She hadn't meant to say any of that and now the fear of loosing her little girl grew even higher.

"Ali, come here, honey." Hermione said wondering all the while if her daughter would actually come to her.

Slowly Aaliyah walked towards her mother afraid that her mother was still mad at her. As she reached her destination, she quietly sat on her bed a little away from her mother. When she turned to her mother, Ali saw that the object that her mother was currently holding was none other than a picture of her mother, brothers and herself. She remembered that that pictured had been taken only a few months ago when the four of them had taken a day trip to the park. That day had been one of the best days Aaliyah could remember. Her mother had first taken them shopping than took them to the park for the rest of the afternoon. She had then completed the day by asking a woman at the park to take a picture of the four of them as the played in the sandbox.

"I'm sorry, Ali! I didn't mean any of it! I love you and can't believe that I said any of that you! I was afraid, Ali! I am so afraid of loosing the three of you. I never told your father about the three of you because I was trying to protect you three and now I'm afraid that that all went to waste. He hurt me when I was younger and I don't want any of you to go through the same pain as I did." Hermione apologized. All she wanted was for her children to grow up in a safe, loving environment and now she feared that she had ruined that all.

"It's okay Mummy. I'm sorry too! I'm sorry that I made you cry, but I just want to get to know him. How did he hurt you Mummy?" Aaliyah asked her mother.

"I will tell you that later, but you do have the right to know him and I see that I can no longer keep him from you. If you want him in your life, it is your choice, but first I need to talk to him. I need to listen to his story. I wouldn't listen years ago, but if you are to be around him I need to know why he did what he did." Hermione explained as she placed the picture on the bed and pulled her daughter into a hug. Quietly she rocked her daughter back and forth, glad that they were ok once again. At that moment Hermione made a promise to herself that she would not yell at her daughter like that ever again. Her daughter was too precious to chance loosing her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her daughter or either of her sons.

"Come on Ali, we need to go talk to that father of yours." Hermione said as they made their way across the room and to Hermione's door. As the opened the door, the two woman witnessed a surprising site. On one side of the room she saw her two sons throwing anything that they could get their hands on, while Draco was trying to duck all the object that were sailing towards him. At this site, Hermione chuckled softly. She could always count on her sons to protect her; even against a grown man the two boys could hold their own.

"Boys, can you stop for a moment? It seems that Draco and I need to talk about something that involves the two of us as well as the three of you. You can stay in the room if you like, but if you decide to do so then you must be quiet so that I can hear everything that he has to say." Hermione told her sons while looking at Draco willing him to begin the story that he had tried to tell her five years ago.

**A/n**: Well that is chapter ten. Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I guess that is what happens when you are type and sing a Green Day at the same time. Sorry about that! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. If any of you are following my series of oneshots titled "Alone" I am working on the next update and I hope that it will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews on this story! Almost 100! Yay!

P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate it!

Thanks always,

PadfootObsessed329


	11. All Your Fault!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg and plead, I still do not own Harry Potter and company and never will. The original characters in this story, however, are all mine!

A/N: I'm not going to even try and make any excuses for my long absence on this story. I will admit that writer's block kept me from updating. Currently, I am trying to decide where I want to go with this story and how many more chapters I want to have. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated. I'm just so sorry you had to wait so long for an update.

**Chapter Eleven: All Your Fault**

Hermione seated herself in a chair by the windows, her two sons sitting on the floor next to her by her feet. Draco had decided to settle in a chair that was located diagonally across from the chair that Hermione was sitting in. Aaliyah, however, didn't know where she should sit. She wanted to sit beside both of her parents, but seeing how they really didn't get along, she knew that that wasn't even an option. She figured that if she sat beside her mother, her father would think that she, like her brothers, were taking the side of her mother. On the other hand, she knew that if she decided to sit next to her father, her brothers would take it as a sign of betrayal to them as well as their mother. Not knowing what else she could do, Ali grabbed a pillow from the couch and sat down on the floor directly between her mother and father. Smiling, Aaliyah turned her attention to her father, knowing that no one could say she was choosing sides.

Once everyone was finally seated, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Draco was aware that Hermione and the children were waiting for him to start, but he was suddenly finding the palms of his hand extremely interesting. After a couple of minutes, Draco pulled himself together, shook his head slightly and look directly at Hermione, his eyes holding a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things turned out like they did. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the man that you wanted me to be. Most of all, I'm sorry that I missed out on the first four years of my children's life," Draco said, pausing as a couple of tears escaped from his eyes. "However, I'm not sorry for everything that happened between us five years ago. I'm not sorry that I fell in love with you and I'm not sorry that I still love you to this very day. I will always love you, Hermione. I came to terms with that when we were still together, hopefully one day you will come to terms with it as well. There are things that I regret as well. I regret not being able to tell you about my status in the war. It was forbidden for my safety, as well as yours because you would be in even more danger if I shared my secret. Looking back now, I regret the times that we fought over meaningless little things, and I regret the way that I treated you and your friends during our first six years at Hogwarts."

"I don't, however, regret the love that we shared nor the nights we spent in each others arms. The months that we spent together were the best times of my life and no matter how long I live or what I do in my life, I know that nothing will compare to how I felt when I was with you. I'd planned on asking you to marry me, but you didn't know that, did you? If I'd had my way, you would have never left. We would have been married by now and raising a happy little family." Draco said, his voice much louder than he had intended it to be. It seemed as if all the emotions he had kept bottled up about her leaving had finally burst.

"But you did leave. You left before you even gave me the chance to explain myself. How was I to make things right between the two of us if you wouldn't even listen to a word I said. I still tried though. I cornered you, tried to talk to you between classes and even in our common room at night, but you just wouldn't listen. You always found an excuse to leave and I always let you. In my heart, I believed that deep inside, you knew that I was good. You knew that I would never hurt you because I loved you. I guess I was wrong. Instead, you kept to yourself. You didn't care about the pain you were causing me. You didn't care that for once, Draco Malfoy was crying openly because he didn't want to loose the only girl he had ever loved. Even if you didn't care about the pain you would cause me by leaving, did you even consider the pain that you would cause your friends? Did you even think about anyone else. My hear broke the day I found out you left, Hermione. It shattered into a thousand different pieces. If it hadn't been for Becca, I probably wouldn't be here, Hermione. I searched for you, just like your friends and after a year and a half I came to the conclusion that you would only be found when you wanted to be found. The pain you felt when you saw the mark on my arm was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I finally realized you were gone and weren't coming back." Draco said, his sorrow turning to rage as he continued.

"You didn't think, Hermione, of anyone, but yourself. I was devastated when you left. Even when you hated me and refused to listen to a word I said, there was still the tiniest bit of hope in my heart that someday you would give me a second chance. Another chance to make things right. A chance to explain the misunderstanding that had caused such a huge rift between the two of us. That hope, however, vanished the day I realized that you had left. All the pain, depression, and lonely days that I have experienced these past few years are all your fault! You were too selfish to think of the pain you would cause anyone else. All you cared about was your pain! It is all your fault, Hermione Granger! It is your fault that I never knew that I was a father. It is your fault that two of my own children hate me! Congratulations Hermione, you live a miserable life because you chose to." Draco finished, whispering the last line, although he knew Hermione had heard it. Finally, he had been able to express all the emotions that he had kept bottled up inside himself since the day she walked out off his life. Now he was only left to wonder how the woman he loved would react to his confessions.

**A/n: well that is it for now. I know that it is short, but that was all I really wanted this chapter to be. I have started on the next chapter, and it is half way done, but I can't guarantee when the next update will be up. I promise however that the next update will not be as far between. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**I have added two Oneshots since I lasted updated. One is called "Wishing for Daddy" which is like a father's day story that is about Draco's daughter wishing that her dad would come home, if only for his special day. The other is called "I'm Sorry" which is about Ron being offered a deal which involves Harry and whether or not he is actually able to go through with it. **

**Once again, please review and let me know what you thought.**

**PadfootObsessed329 **


End file.
